


Good Morning Kitten // Park Seonghwa

by Horizons_Treasure



Series: Ateez Smuts [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Morning Sex, Pet Names, Rough Sex, Top Park Seonghwa, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horizons_Treasure/pseuds/Horizons_Treasure
Summary: hello hoes! I got a smut for ya. Here is a fairly heated one with Seonghwa in the morning. He likes calling you kitten ;)
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Series: Ateez Smuts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608289
Kudos: 40





	Good Morning Kitten // Park Seonghwa

You woke up to a pair of lips latched gently onto your bare neck. You felt a body hovering over you and your eyes immediately fluttered open. Above you was Seonghwa. He had woken up to you moaning and sweating beside you and he had tried to wake you up. You didn't budge, so he tried the only other way he could think of. Your eyes bore into his as he leaned down to capture your lips in a searing kiss. 

"Good Morning to you my kitten." Seonghwa said against your lips. You pulled at his hair to pull him closer to you and you felt his right hand trace the curves of your body over your long shirt. Up your stomach. Down to your core.

You gasped and arched your back as he slipped his hands down your underwear and circled his index finger around your nub. Seonghwa's lips curled against yours into a slight smirk. He continued circling your nub as you rolled your hips up to his fingers. Seonghwa kissed you deeper and more intently with each passing minute. Seonghwa pulled away. Your juices seeped out and Seonghwa coated his finger with them before bring them up to his lips. As he sucked his fingers he closed his eyes. You moaned and breathed heavily as you began to feel all hot all over your body. 

Seonghwa removed his fingers and kissed you again. You tasted yourself on his tongue. He returned his hand to your core and slowly inserted a one finger first, growling as he heard your mewls. You bucked your hips up as he added two more fingers with ease. He pushed his fingers in and out oh so slowly, making you want him to go faster, faster, faster.

As if he read your mind, Seonghwa began to pump his fingers into you faster and deeper. He curled his fingers inside you several times and watched as you gasped and arched your back in pleasure. 

"Daddy, please.~" You started.

"Please what, kitten?" Seonghwa asked.

"I want you to fuck me, Daddy. Please, I want you to fill me up." You said. Seonghwa growled.

"As you wish, kitten." Seonghwa replied before pulling his fingers out of you, to which he received several whispered curse words and a whine. Seonghwa rolled out of bed and stood as he stripped himself of his boxer so slowly. He stood at the foot of the bed and then leaned down and crawled towards you. You watched as he hooked his fingers on your underwear and tugged it off. His hands mapped your stomach next and tugged the shirt up as you helped him remove it. Before he could do anything, you grabbed his dick in your hands and pumped it a few times, surprised at how hard he got the moment your hands touched him. 

"Uh fuck ~" Seonghwa gasped under his breath. You rose your head up to catch his lips in a passionate kiss as you also spread your legs open for him to settle inbetween them. Seonghwa caged your head with his hands and elbows before slowly inserting himself into you. Your eyes closed and your legs spread further apart to take him all. 

"Why are you so fucking tight?" Seonghwa whispered quickly as he pushed his whole self into you. A tear arose from your eyes as he completely filled you up. Seonghwa wiped them away and slowly began to thrust into you. You legs automatically wrapped around his waist and your hands grabbed onto his back for support as he took your lips in his again. He began to thrust faster and deeper as the kiss deepened. He pushed his tongue into your mouth and kissed harder. You groaned against his lips as you felt his dick graze over your spot. Your hips rolled against his as he thrusted faster and faster. Seonghwa pulled away from your lips and watched as you writhed beneath him. 

He was the only one who could make you feel like this. All the other guys before him could never compare. It was like Seonghwa lit a fire in you and released this needy horny person out of you. Whenever you needed him he was there and he never disappointed. He always left you wanting more and more.

"I love how gorgeous you look when you're about to cum." He said. He grabbed your hips and quickly flipped you over so that you were riding him. It took you by surprise and you moaned aloud when the motion caused his dick to touch your spot again. Instinctively, you began to roll your hips onto his dick as he grabbed your breasts and sucked on them hard. The bed shook as you road faster onto him. Feeling his dick hit your spot again and again. The pleasure creeping up your spine. Something in you snapped and you came hard as you screamed his name. Your hands which held you up on his chest broke down and you collapsed onto Seonghwa. He thrusted up to you to reach his high. In doing so he hit for spot again several times and you felt near another orgasm. You felt his dick twitch in you and then he came inside of you.

"Fuck." Seonghwa groaned as he began to ride out his high. You clenched around him once again and came hard another time. A single tear escaped your eyes and he wiped them away. You both rode out your highs and the rolled onto your sides. Seonghwa was still inside of you and you didn't want him out yet. You curled into his chest and rest your head above his heart. The calming beat of his heart rested your heartbeat and soon you fell asleep.

"Aish, you just woke up kitten. Back to sleep again. I love you so much kitten." Seonghwa mused. He embraced you soothingly and closed his eyes. Soon enough both of you were fast asleep.


End file.
